


Sleepless night

by lilac_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_howell/pseuds/lilac_howell
Summary: Dan and Phil return from their tour and cannot sleep because of jetlag which leads to a deep conversation and some hilarious conversations





	Sleepless night

12am

Dan grabbed his phone from his bedside table after hearing it vibrate. "Who is texting me at midnight?" Dan wondered as he checked his notification. He chuckled when he was it was from Phil, who was just one room over from him. 

"Are you still awake?" the text read. Dan smiled and pulled himself up from his bed. He made his way to Phil's room and knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" Phil said. Dan opened the door to see Phil sitting on his bed on his laptop. His quiff had fallen and his hair was now flat and he was wearing his glasses. Dan always liked seeing Phil in his glasses. Dan walked over to Phil's bed and sat down next to him. 

"Can't sleep either?" Dan asked. Phil shook his head. They had just come back from their USA leg of their tour and were quite jetlagged. Dan rested his head on Phil's shoulder, making Phil blush. When Dan was tired, he was very cuddly, but Phil didn't mind. 

"Do you wanna go watch something on netflix?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. They got up and went to their living room where they both sat down on the couch, leaving little room between them. "What do you wanna watch?" 

"How about Parks and Rec?" Dan suggested. Phil grabbed the remote and turned on Parks and rec before they laid back on the couch. Dan scooted closer to Phil and laid his head on Phil's chest and Phil wrapped his arm around Dan. This was the way they usually were when watching TV or sometimes Dan would rest his head on Phil's lap. Either way, they would end up cuddled up as close as possible while Phil played with Dan's hair. Neither of them thought much of it. It was just what they had been doing since they met. 

As the episode played, Phil ran his fingers through Dan's curls. He looked down at Dan and couldn't help but think how cute all his freckles were. They had spent a lot of time in the sun while in the US, which means Dan had more freckles than normal. Dan didn't like them, but Phil loved them. He liked to think of them as constellations on his face. He smiled to himself and brought his attention back to the TV. 

2am

"Are you sleepy yet, Dan?" Phil asked after another episode finished. 

"Nope! Still wide awake."

"Same here. I am hungry though." 

"I could go for a 2am snack!" Dan said as he got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. "Do you want some cereal?" 

"Obviously!" Phil said as he joined Dan in the kitchen. "What else would you eat at 2am?" Phil grabbed the cereal and milk while Dan grabbed the bowls, handing one to Phil. Phil made himself some cereal and then tried to slide the box towards Dan, but instead pushed it too hard and the box ended up on the ground, spilling cereal everywhere. 

"Philll!" Dan exclaimed as he put his head in his hands in disbelief. 

"I'm sorry! You know I'm clumsy!" 

"Whatever let's just clean it up." Dan laughed as he started to pick up bits of the cereal off the ground. Phil bent down and started to help clean up the mess he made. He reached for a piece and lost his footing, falling into Dan. They both fell onto the ground, Phil landing on top of Dan. "Jesus christ, Phil! Why are you like this?" Dan laughed. Phil started laughing along. 

"I have no clue. I swear I must be the clumsiest person on earth." Phil replied through his laughter. As their laughter subsided, they looked into each other's eyes. Dan couldn't help but get lost in Phil's bright blue eyes. He could look at them for hours. Phil noticed how Dan's hair had fallen over his face a bit when he fell and without realizing it, he moved it out the way. After a few seconds, Dan realized the position they were in and blinked a few times. 

"We should probably finish cleaning this up." He smiled as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

"Oh yeah you're probably right." Phil climbed off of Dan and stood up, a little disappointed that moment didn't last longer. 

3am

By now, they had both finished their cereal and were now sat at their dining room table talking about the tour. 

"I had so much fun, but I am glad to be home." Phil said as he played with his spoon.

"God me too. I missed my bed." Dan replied. "Speaking of bed, are you sleep yet?"

"A bit, but not enough to go to sleep." 

"Yeah same here." Dan responded. They sat there in silence for a minute before Phil stood up suddenly. "Where are you going?" 

"Follow me!" Phil exclaimed as he walked towards his room. Dan got up and followed Phil. Phil grabbed a notebook from his dresser drawer and sat on his bed. He looked over at Dan and patted the spot next to him. Dan walked over and sat next to him. "I found this when I was packing and I meant to show you before we left, but I forgot."

"What is it?" Dan asked looking at the blue notebook covered in heart and star stickers.

"It's my journal from 2009. Well kinda. It only has three entries in it. One from the day before we met, one the day we met, and one the day after you left."

"Can you read it to me?" Dan asked. Phil nodded and opened it to the first page.

"Dear journal, 

I decided to start writing this because I can not sleep. Why you ask? I get to meet Dan tomorrow! I am so excited. I spent the whole day making sure we had all his favorite snacks and I even cleaned up my room a bit! In just 9 hours I will be at the train station picking him up! I am so excited to see his cute face! I've only seen it over skype and I can only imagine it's prettier in person! Okay I'm gonna go. The sooner I sleep, the sooner I get to see Dan!

-Phil"

"Oh my god, Phil!" Dan said blushing. "That is adorable. I can hear 2009 you saying that." 

"Do you want me to continue?" Phil asked. Dan nodded and Phil turned the page.

"Dear journal, 

Today is the day! I'm meeting Dan! I'm waiting for him at the station right now! I will keep you updated!

-Phil

Dear journal, 

Dan and I had such an amazing day! We went to starbucks and then the apple store where we took funny photos on the computers and phones and then we went to the Manchester eye. After that, we came back to my house and we filmed a video for my channel and now Dan is asleep in my bed. I never imaged that would happen! He looks very cute when he is asleep. Pretend I didn't say that!

-Phil"

Phil paused and looked at Dan who was smiling wide and blushing. He looked down at the notebook and continued on.

"Dear journal, 

Dan left today. I am super super sad. I've never felt so close to someone so fast. Maybe we're like best friend soulmates. I really hope I get to see him again! I really want to stay friends with him, but it's hard because he lives far. I've already cried thinking about how hard it is not knowing when I will see him again. We hugged super tight when he left. I never wasnted to let go, but Dan said I would have to pay for another train ticket if he missed his train. I miss him so much. It is my sworn duty to see him again soon.

-Phil"

Phil shut the notebook and looked over at Dan, who had a tear rolling down his cheek. "Dan? You okay?"

"Oh yeah. It's just, you kept that after all this time?"

"Of course I did!" Phil said. Dan suddenly stood up and ran into his room. Before Phil could say anything, he returned holding a piece of paper. "What is that?"

Dan sat down again and handed the paper to Phil. Phil read it carefully. 

"Oh my gosh Dan are these the questions from the first pinof?" Dan nodded. 

"I was worried that it was weird that I had kept them for so long, but then you kept that journal so-" Before Dan could finish he sentence, Phil tackled him into a hug. 

"Here I was writing about how I was worried I wouldn't be able to see you again, but look at us." Phil said pulling away from the hug. "We live together, we went on tour together. I am so happy, Dan." Phil stared into Dan's brown eyes. Dan smiled and stared back. They leaned in closer and closer until their foreheads were touching. Dan took a deep breath, put a hand on Phil's cheek and leaned forward more, finally connecting their lips. Phil melted into the kiss and pulled Dan closer. He ran his hand through Dan's hair as the kiss deepened. Dan let out a small moan and smiled into the kiss. They pulled away at the same time and looked into each other's eyes again. 

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Phil smiled. 

"Really? You have?" Dan asked, shocked. Phil nodded before kissing Dan again quickly. "Good, because I've wanted to do the same for a while." Dan fell onto the bed and looked over at Phil. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. 

"When you say a long time, how long is that?" Dan asked. 

"Since the second we made eye contact when you got off the train. And then again when we went to starbucks and you had foam on your lips. And then again at the apple store when you leaned you head on my shoulder for a picture. And then again on the Manchester eye when we were at the very top and you looked absolutely stunning. And then again at my house when I tackled you to the ground during pinof. And then again whe-" 

"Okay okay I get it Phil." Dan said as he kissed Phil again. "I could get used to this." Dan said as he pulled away.

"What about you Dan?" How long is a long time for you?" Phil asked. 

"I was getting off the train and I was super nervous, but as soon as we made contact and I looked into your bright blue eyes, it took everything in me not to run towards you and kiss you right there." 

"So the same time as me?" 

"yep." they laid there in silence, laying on their sides, just staring at each other. It wasn't awkward this time, it was nice, it felt like home. 

"So what does this mean for us?" Phil asked. 

"Well, I don't know. I hadn't really planned on what would happen after because I didn't think any of this would happen." Dan replied. 

"Same here. I mean, it is almost 4am. Perhaps we can talk about it more in the morning?" Phil suggested. Dan nodded. 

"I am actually sleepy now." Dan said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Me too." Phil grabbed the duvet from the bottom of the bed and pulled over him and Dan. Dan moved over closer to Phil and laid his head on his chest, Phil wrapping his arm around Dan. Dan could hear Phil's heart beating fast, just like it always did when they laid like this, except this time, he knew for sure the reason it was beating fast. Dan closed his eyes and could feel himself falling asleep. 

"I love you, Phil." Dan mumbled. 

"I love you too." Phil said before they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I was ironically really tired when I wrote this so sorry if it's not the best! If u liked it, pls share and give kudos! Thank u!


End file.
